Freddy Fazbear's Pizza
by GhostPlaysGames
Summary: When Mike meets a new student in school and become friends with him, they both took a visit to an abandoned pizzeria when they uncover dark secrets in the pizzeria.


_**Author's Note: This is a single chapter Fanfiction, just to let you know. I came up with this idea about a few months ago. So I thought about it and decided to write it. I hope you enjoy this short story. This does contain some violent or bad language, so be aware of that.**_

Mike was getting ready for another day at high school, usually the start of his boring and shitty routine. Mike didn't really care about what he looked like, so he just wore a blue T-shirt with a large logo on it, some black pants and a watch on his wrist. Mike was waiting for the teacher to arrive in class. He then started to get bored and annoyed. It was obvious he didn't like school. He just wished he would graduate already, but he only has two years left.

"Sorry I'm late, class. I was in a traffic jam, that's all."

He then got out a piece of paper with the entire students name on it. He got out his pen then called out everyone's name. Mike nearly fell asleep when the teacher yelled out his name.

"Mike Schmidt?"

"HERE!" He yelled, trying to stay awake.

The teacher finally finishes the attendance as he started class. Mike was daydreaming about being free from school. He really wanted a vacation right now. Mike nearly went off track when the teacher called him.

"MIKE!"

"Huh? what?"

"Did you finish your homework I assigned you?"

"I-I... uh... I uh... um..."

"Well?"

"I... I was busy."

The teacher got suspicious, but he just let him go, for now. Mike was happy that the first half of his classes was over. Now it was time for lunch. He started walking to the cafeteria when he saw someone new. The new student went up to him.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know where the cafe is?"

"Follow me, I was just walking there."

"Oh, ok then."

The student then followed Mike to the cafe. After they arrived, He thanked him.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome uh... what's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for my manners. I'm Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald."

"Well nice to meet you Jeremy. I'm Mike Schmidt." He said as he shook his hand.

"Hey, do you want to hang out?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

They both then ate their lunches as the chatted and laughed. After they finished eating, they both walked out of the cafe together as they talked. It seems that Mike had made a new friend. Though, he didn't hang out with his other friends. I guess he wanted to know more about Jeremy. The bell had rung as they both separated to their classes. Looks like another two boring classes for Mike. The last bell had rung as Mike ran out the door, excited. He then heard his name being called.

"Hey Mike, wait up."

"Oh... Jeremy... nice to meet you again."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure Jeremy."

They both walked away from the school and started talking about themselves. Mike knew more about the new kid in school, Jeremy. Jeremy was in the middle of talking about his daily life when he noticed that Mike saw something. The place looked old... and abandoned. They both then got curious.

"Uh... do you have any idea what that place is?"

"No, not really. Let's go check it out."

Mike and Jeremy started walking towards the abandoned place. As they got closer to the place, they then examined a tattered sign that was close to the roof. It had a head of a cartoon bear with big letters saying 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!' They realized that this was a pizzeria, but what type though.

"Freddy Fazbear's... Pizza?" Jeremy questioned.

"I guess it's a pizzeria. It's probably one of those animatronic band types of pizzeria."

They both then walked even closer to the pizzeria. They both stopped in front of the restaurant doors. They looked at each other. One of them has to open it.

"Oh no, I'm not opening that door." Jeremy said.

"Well I don't either."

"Come on, dude. Who is going to open that door? Not me."

"Fine, I'll open the door." He sighed before talking.

He then slowly moved his hand in front of the doorknob as his hand shakes. He finally grabbed the knob and twisted his hand, along with the doorknob. The door opened, making a creaking sound. Mike and Jeremy slowly walked inside the restaurant. They looked around the place.

"This place looks creepy. Maybe we shouldn't have come here." Jeremy said.

"Or just take a quick tour around the place then leave." Mike added.

"Oh hell no! I'm not going to bother exploring this place."

"Come on, dude. We won't take that long."

"Fine, but if I get hurt, I'm blaming you for this, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it."

Mike and Jeremy started to look around the place as they walk. The peeked into every room they see. This restaurant was a mess. There were papers on the floor, paper cups, stained walls, broken doors, drawings from the kids, and the place smells. Sometimes when they enter a room, they hold onto their noses with their two fingers to prevent from smelling something rotten. Once they headed into a hallway, they saw something on a wall. It was some kind of article. Mike and Jeremy started reading it.

 _Five Missing Children_

 _Recently, five young children in this wonderful pizzeria went missing. Polices were investigating of what happened to them. They asked their parents, searched every room, but then they found something. Something that was shocking. They suspected that a man dressed in a yellow suit lead then to a back room. They do not know who this person in the yellow costume is. Polices even found blood and mucus all over the animatronic band. No more evidence was found by the police._

Mike and Jeremy eyes went wide. Five children went missing and possibly dead. They were both scared. They then turned to the side looking at the animatronics that were standing on the stage. Jeremy thought the place was abandoned because the kids were haunting this place. Maybe even posses the animatronic band.

"Hey Mike, can we leave now? This place is starting to creep me out more."

"Yeah sure... wait what's that?"

"Can we not look anymore?"

Mike just ignored him. He started walking to a place with purple curtains with a sign in the front that says 'Sorry! Out of Order' Jeremy followed Mike to the closed room. Before Jeremy could continue to follow Mike, he saw another article. He then started to read as he starts to get scared.

"Hey Mike, I think you should see something."

"What is it?"

"It's another article."

Mike then left the shut-downed place and walked to where Jeremy was. He turned around in front of the article and started reading.

 _The Bite of 1987_

 _After the five missing children incident, we closed down again. One of the animatronics weren't acting right. It bit one of workers frontal lobe. One of the polices said to the owner that this place is not safe anymore, but he rejected. He wanted to keep the place open. He said to the police that he would shut down Pirates Cove and never re-open it again. The police only give him a warning. If something else happens, the police will shut down the place and tear it down._

Mike just stood still, not saying a single word. He was afraid of the animatronics now. He was never going to trust a pizzeria with animatronics. Jeremy was scared too, but he wanted to leave very badly. Mike was still standing in his place as Jeremy was moving his hand up and down in front of him.

"Hello? Is anyone in there?"

"Huh, what?"

"You were standing like a statue."

"Oh... sorry."

"Anyways, can we please leave? This place is starting to get eerie."

"Yeah, let's g- what the fuck is that?"

"What's what?"

Mike just pointed something behind Jeremy. He turned around and saw a skinny puppet staring at him. Jeremy screamed at the top of his lungs. Mike also screamed. He and Jeremy started running to the door. They both saw something strange about the door. None of them closed it.

"Uh.. did you closed that door?" Jeremy asked.

"No time, help me open this door."

Jeremy and Mike started to push the door, but it didn't open. They both tried again, but still didn't work. They tried it one more time. The door only moved an inch. Mike and Jeremy gave up. They couldn't open it. They were going to die. They turned around and saw something else. It wasn't the creepy puppet, it was Freddy himself.

"You didn't pay attention to my rules did you?" Freddy asked.

Mike and Jeremy didn't respond. They then saw a lavender bunny, a yellow chicken, and a broken crimson fox. Mike and Jeremy held onto each other. They were dead.

"Goodbye, Mike."

"See you soon, Jeremy."

The four animatronics started to get closer to then. Mike and Jeremy started to scream louder than the last time they screamed. The animatronics then grabbed onto then tightly as they both screamed even louder than before.

Mike woke up to hear his boss yelling.

"MIKE, WAKE UP!"

"What? Who goes there? Oh... what is it?"

"It's past 6 AM, sleepyhead."

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know."

"It's ok, but next time, leave before you fall asleep."

"Yeah, I got it."

Mike then walked out of the pizzeria, thinking about the past. Him and his old, deceased friend, Jeremy remembered being in this restaurant when they were a teen. He even remembered the old design of the pizzeria.

"Jeremy... I will always remember you."

Mike then sighed and continued walking towards his car. He then got in his car and started driving home. Mike then got home, with sleepy eyes. He parked his car inside his garage and started walking to his room to get some sleep, trying not to think about Jeremy.

 _The End_

 _ **Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this short story. This chapter (or story) probably has the most words. Maybe even the longest chapter I've done too. Anyways, I think that's all I have to say. I'll see you all soon!**_


End file.
